Robotic toys are popular toys for many, including both children and adults. Some robotic toys require continuous input from a user to perform tasks, while others are pre-programmed to perform specific predetermined actions or a series of tasks, where the user merely directs the robot to perform the predetermined actions or tasks. Still other robotic toys can be programmed by the user to perform many various actions or tasks, whereby the robot can be controlled by the user in a myriad of ways. However, in order to program the robotic toy, a degree of knowledge is typically required of the user, wherein the user may need to know or learn a particular programming language or have a fairly detailed understanding of programming steps.
An ongoing challenge for the computer industry is teaching users or students computer programming languages. In particular, when considering robotic toys geared toward younger children, such young children have been particularly difficult to teach programming languages, as the foresight and knowledge of the structure, terminology, and syntax of programs is often difficult for children to grasp.
In a manner similar to learning a foreign language, programming languages are typically based on numerous general concepts that need to be understood in order to successfully write, modify, and debug programs or applications. In addition to these general concepts, each programming language typically has its own command vocabulary that must be used with the proper syntax in order to attain the desired results and minimize syntax errors. Once the general vocabulary and grammar is understood, the student learning programming needs to understand the meaning of individual commands as well as combinations of commands or concepts in order to utilize the programming language to its full potential.
Conventional instructional tools and methods for teaching programming fail to provide both a learning environment conducive to learning for younger students, as the student is typically required to learn complex concepts in an unfamiliar manner. For example, typically, a number of lines of code or sets of programming statements are entered in a text format which is not only foreign the student, but also tedious and boring to younger students. When viewing a completed written program, the student can view the program textual steps, but the student cannot typically view the effect of individual statements or truly understand the language concepts. Such conventional teaching methods lead to frustration, syntax errors, (e.g., improper use of punctuation etc.), and eventually, the loss of interest in programming.
Various programming tools have been developed to assist programmers in more efficiently writing applications, but each of these tools fails in some aspect in addressing the needs of programming students, especially younger, beginner programmers. Further, these programming tools are intended to make programming more efficient, rather than to teach the broader concepts of the language. Conventional robotic toys and devices, for example, do not incorporate a structured flow for the programming thereof, and typically do not take into account a learning curve that gradually leads students to the attainment of programming knowledge through hands-on experience and playful activities.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tool for better teaching young users or students programming concepts and skills. Such a tool would be able to keep the attention of the young user and allowing them to use creativity while also teaching the broader concepts of programming in an efficient and user-friendly manner.